


The Importance of Trust

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Arrow 6x18 spec fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: This is my spec fic on the upcoming Olicity fight in Arrow 6x18.





	The Importance of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is not the fight we will see so I wrote the one I wanted.
> 
> Thanks so much to @tdgal1 for proofing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

 

“Get out!” Felicity used her loud voice.

 

“Felicity! No! I can’t just leave you here..” Oliver was desperate. He was angry and said something he shouldn’t have. He lashed out at William. The boy ran to his room crying. Now he was left  to deal with protective Felicity. 

 

“With William.” She cut him off. “With William. That’s what you were going to say, right? Man, what have I ever done to make you think you can’t trust me with him?” She looked away, unable to meet his eye. This was a fear she kept to herself. When Oliver said he wanted her in his and William’s lives she had missed him so much she just jumped at the opportunity but she never forgot what it felt like to be left out, like she couldn’t be trusted with William.

 

“Felicity?” Oliver was now officially confused. “What are you talking about? Of course, I trust you with William. What would make you think I didn’t?”

 

“Six months, Oliver. For six months, William could go to school, meet Raisa, basically spend time with anyone who wasn’t me.”

 

“Felicity, we agreed.”

 

“We did agreed. We agreed to put our relationship on hold so you could focus on William. I would make the same choice again. William needed his father. BUT I didn’t know it would be six months and everyone got to spend time with William..but I…” Felicity couldn’t continue. The tears were streaming down her face as she turned from Oliver.

 

“Felicity,” Oliver touched her shoulder, she moved away. “Felicity, that was never my intent. There was just so much going on. William was doing better. I had no idea you felt this way.”

 

Felicity didn’t respond. She didn’t know what to say. Of course, she knew Oliver didn’t know, she never said anything. 

 

When Felicity remained silent, Oliver broke the silence. “I’m so sorry. I trust you with William. I would always trust you with William. Felicity, I trust you more than I trust myself, and besides, he likes you more anyway.”

 

Felicity sniffed. She turned around to face him. “Oliver, William loves you. He’s just like you. Not very good at expressing his feelings. Right now, he’s hurt. You have to apologize. He has no idea what’s going on with you and that is still no excuse for how you spoke to him.”

 

“I should go in there now?” He was looking toward William’s room.

 

“Tell him the truth, all of the truth.” Felicity said also looking at William’s closed door.

 

“What about us? Are we okay?” Nothing terrified Oliver more than the thought of losing Felicity. 

 

“We will be. You made me doubt myself, Oliver. That really hurt.”

 

“I didn’t mean..”

 

“I know you didn’t meant to, but it still happened. I also should have said something.”

 

“Can we talk? After I talk to William?”

 

“I’ll be right here waiting.”

 

“I love you, Felicity.”

 

“I love you too, Oliver. Now go talk to your son, then we will have a long chat.”

 

“Sounds good.” Oliver knew he almost blew the most important thing in his life. He would talk as long as Felicity needed. Trust was something neither would ever have to take for granted again. 


End file.
